Double D's Darkness
by ZenakuRiftblade
Summary: No summary sorry


**Yeah, I know I must be getting annoying constantly writing new stories and not updating my old stories but I don't care I like to write stuff that can catch everyone's eye not just certain people's eyes. So this will be an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy fanfic. It will be told in Double D's POV and an AU as he starts high school along with the dreadful Kankers still torturing them but something no one knows is that over the summer Double D did a life changing choice but I will say no more so on to my new story once more. Also this takes place after the big picture when Eddy's brother was arrested.**

I was laying in my bed peacefully sleeping away, awaiting for my morning alarm which I had set the night before for 6 am to make sure I could be ready for my first day of Peach Creek High School or as the school was called for having such a quick football team, The Peach Creek Pouncing Pumas. I snapped my eyes open as I begun hearing Freak on the Leash by Korn begin played from my cell phone as I reached over and turned it off sitting up on the edge of my bed stretching as I got up and walked over to my weight set and began working out until it was 7 am as I received a text from Eddy

"Yo Sock head ya up yet?" was all Eddy's text said.

I replied with a simple yes and told him I would meet him in my front yard. I threw my phone on my bed after I sent my reply and walked into my bathroom to take a quick 10 minute shower. After I got out the shower with a black towel wrapped around my waist I walked back into my room and pulled out a black Three Days Grace graphic tee, with a pair of baggy blue Wranglers, being held up by a black and white studded MMA belt, I slipped my a pair of white and charcoal Vans, and to top it all off I put on my black beanie that I have worn for years.

By the time I was finished getting dressed it was 7:20 so I grabbed my backpack and began walking out of my door before I realized I was forgetting my pocket knife and phone. I quickly turned around and grabbed my phone off my bed shoving it in my front pocket while I snatched my knife off my nightstand and put it in my back pocket and walked downstairs to grab a bottle of water only to be meet with a few sticky notes which I glanced at then walked towards my front door only to be met with Ed and Eddy kicking it in.

"'Bout time Sock head me and Lumpy here were getting tired of waiting for you." Eddy said slightly annoyed he had to wait twenty minutes on me.

"You know Eddy I get extremely tired of always having to replace my front door because you believe you can kick it in anytime you wish." I stated annoyed as I rubbed my head.

"Yeah whatever." Eddy said as he shoved his hands in his front pockets and began walking towards the school. "Come on Lumpy I heard that they were serving gravy for the first day of school."

"MAKE WAY FOR ED!" Ed yelled as he took off running towards the school.

"Why do you always tell Ed that the first day of school serves gravy, Eddy?" I stated walking outside shutting my door locking it as I walked with Eddy towards the new school.

"It's funny that's why Double D." Eddy said smirking.

"Hey Dorks!"

I sighed as I slowly turned around knowing it was Kevin as he was on his bike. "Good morning, Kevin. How are you this fine morning?" I asked smiling putting up a little show for Eddy since he still didn't know about Kevin and Rolf helping me work out over the summer.

"Hey Shovel Chin!" Eddy yelled as he walked over to Kevin giving him a brotherly hug.

"Yo Eddy, you mind if I talk with Double D alone I'll make sure he catches up with ya?" Kevin said looking at Eddy.

"Sure take the Sock head he was complaining about me teasing Ed again." Eddy stated as he turned and walked away from his two friends.

Kevin waited until he was out of earshot to say anything. "So are you going to join the football team Double D?" Kevin looked at Double D.

"Kevin, you know I started taking up MMA and working for an auto shop so it already takes so much time out of my schedule just for those." I stated looking towards the direction that Eddy disappeared in.

"When do you think you will tell the rest of the teens in the cul-de-sac, about you becoming fit and working?" Kevin asked as he leaned back on his bike.

"I'm hoping not until the last day of senior year when I think Ed and Eddy can handle themselves without me." I stated clearly not regretting a single word I said.

"How do you continue to put the nice guy act up?" Kevin said as he looked at his watch.

"You don't want to know." I said as I pulled a black wristband from my backpack and slid it over some scars on my right wrist. "How about we head to school since it starts at 8."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." Kevin stated as he rode off on his bike.

I did a quick jog to catch up to where Eddy was waiting for me.

"'Bout time Sock head." Eddy said annoyed he was forced to wait once again.

"I am very sorry Kevin had a few questions he wanted me to answer about his bike." I smiled as I began walking towards the school.

It was about 7:55 and both Eddy and I finally arrived at the school heading straight towards our first blocks which were on opposite sides of the school as we split up in the center of the school. My first block was auto shop while Eddy's was English.

As I walked into the auto shop class I saw a candy apple red 1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 on a lift looking at it as I walked into the classroom where I would do a very little amount of learning.

As soon as I walked through the classroom door I was met with an all too familiar voice that use, to bring shivers to my spine. "Hey cutie, I didn't know you liked working on cars." Marie stated as she was sitting in the back of the class far away from the teacher's desk.

"Yes, I have taken a liking to auto shop, is that an issue Marie?" I looked over at her as she could see a black void in my eyes and I could have sworn I saw her shiver as I walked over to the other said of the class sitting in the back row next to the computers.

Marie didn't say anything back because as she was about to get up and walk over to me as the shop teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Shepard but everyone calls me Shep." The teacher stated as he looked over the class to be met with a full class. "I shall begin roll call and then we will start the safety part of the class."

All the students sat quietly in their sits as Shep went over his roll call stopping at my name. "Eddward Svenski?"

"Back here Shep and call me Double D please." I said as I pulled a pencil out of my backpack.

"Alright, Double D." Shep said looking at his list of names of students.

The class flew by pretty quickly as we were already assigned a project to complete and pass if we wanted to go out into the shop.

I was one of the last students out of the classroom and into the hall as I felt someone grab my shoulder throwing me up against a wall as I was met with a head of blue hair. "What is it time for one of my daily tortures already?" I said jokingly as this seemed to piss Marie off.

"Yeah it's time for one of your daily tortures." Marie yelled as she grabbed me by my collar and was about to drag me down the hall as I snatched my collar from her grip.

"Do not grab me by my shirt collar again!" I yelled as I snapped and began walking away from Marie.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Double D!" Marie yelled as I rounded the corner to my next class as she walked to her class which had all three of the Kanker sisters in it.

The lunch bell finally rang and with my luck I got fourth lunch which I was by myself and then Kankers walked in and I realized that I was stuck in the same lunch with those three until next semester.

"Hey look, Marie, it's your all brain and no muscle man." Lee stated as her and May began laughing.

"Yeah but I say we wait until after school to mess with him and his friends." Marie said as she walked right pass the table I was sitting at by myself.

Lunch went by pretty quickly as did fourth period which I shared with both Ed and Eddy. The bell finally rang as Ed, Eddy, and I walked out of our classroom only to be met by three girls that none of us could stand.

"Kankers." Eddy said in an annoyed tone.

"What not happy to see us shrimp?" Lee asked still making fun of Eddy for being the shortest out of us three.

"Oh big Ed." May said as she walked up and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Kankers Eddy!" Ed stated as he literally started shaking in his boots.

"Where were we Double D?" Marie stated as she pinned me to the wall once again as I was forced to play along because of Ed and Eddy being around.

"May get the duct tape I think we should teach these boys a lesson about never being around their girls." Lee said as she dragged Eddy towards the commons area, as May and Marie did the same to Ed and me.

Marie purposely dropped behind her sister's to speak with me still dragging me. "What happened to that tough guy appearance after first period?" Marie asked wondering what happened.

I remained silent as I slipped my pocket knife from my back pocket and stuck it in my front left pocket as we reached the commons area as students were heading towards the buses but stopped to see what was going on.

The Kankers put us up against a column that held the skylight up and began to wrap duct tape around our upper bodies tightly to keep us held to the column.

"I would like to advise, that you stop this act right this instant." I said looking dead at Marie who shivered once again from my stare as she didn't even think twice about before Lee spoke up.

"Oh and are you gonna stop us Double D." Lee stated as the three sister busted out into laughter.

"I warned you." Was mumbled under my breathe as I pulled out my pocket knife flipping it open and cutting myself free from the duct tape trap as I looked at all three of them in a raged.

"Alright you three pieces of trailer trash shit Ed, Eddy and I have put up with enough of your shit for the past two years, I've grown sick of it if anything you three are no better than Eddy's brother." I said as my eyes started turning black as I grabbed the tape holding Ed and Eddy to the post snatching it off of them quickly as I turned to look at an angry Lee.

"You better take that back right this instant before I rip that ugly hat from your head!" Yelled Lee, as she reached for my hat only to be met with a knife being held to her throat.

"I would advise you to get your filthy hands away from me before they are being held to your throat to stop the bleeding. I tried my best to be nice to you three but there are just some people you shouldn't waste your time with." I stated as I put my knife away walking pass Lee and the other two sisters. "I have to go to work now so if you will." I stated as I walked towards the front of the school walking out of the school as the Kankers, Ed, and Eddy were left dumbfounded.

I got out to the school's sidewalk as I noticed a notebook lying on the ground. I picked it up slowly and examined the front cover and saw a name on it. "Marie Kanker." I said under my breath as I just shoved it into my bag and headed towards the shop.


End file.
